Stolen Souls
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: AKA 'Yami Bakura's Big Mistake' Answer to Indigo Tantarian's challenge. MILD YAOI and possabliy het The mortal halves of the Millennium Item Pairs have started to fall into comas. The Items sprits have to get them back.
1. Wake up Shadi! Please?

Okay This is my answer to Indigo Tantarian's challenge, It's very rough at the moment and although the main paring is Scale/Serenity it's not immediately noticeable. I've having a hard time since my Joey-Muse keeps trying to sabotaging me. _

Anyway, something is wrong with all the Hikaris and in trying to fix it Yami Bakura only makes matters worse.

Scale and Sereinty is set in stone but any other pairing can be voted on, everything except incense. *Shudder* 

Disclamer: Do I look like I own YGO?

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian Go read her stories, they're really good.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake.

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was meant to be a normal day. Except Shadi wasn't waking up.

\Shadi? Wake up...please?\ Ankh asked for like the fifth time.

/Ankh will you shut up! You've been tying to get him up for the last half out and it's not working!/

\Well I for one an worried, he's the kindest host we've had and I don't want to lose him.\ Ankh snapped back.

Scale blinked, he sounded really worried. _And why should I care about weather or not he's worried?_

Never the less Scale left his item and walked over to his sleeping host. He pinched Shadi's nose, swearing to disinfect his hand with bleach later, and waited for the boy to wake up from the shock of not being able to breath. He'd wake up any second now...any moment...shouldn't he have woken by now?

"Scale are you trying to kill him!" Ankh slapped Scales hand away. He then placed his ear to Shadi's chest to see if the boy was still breathing.

Scale walked off to wash his hands. When he returned Shadi still wasn't awake yet. Okay something was defiantly wrong and Ankh was in near tears.

"For evil's sake! Ankh if your that worried go and get a doctor." Scale complained. 

Ankh nodded and ran out of the room leaving Scale stuck with Shadi.

"You just had to scare him didn't you? He's going to be imposable until you get your pathetic self out of that flea ridden bed." Scale complained.

"That is if."

Scale spun around to see none other than Isis standing in the door way. Ankh behind her. "Isis? Shouldn't you be babysitting that meat craving freak that your brother became?"

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Malik no long holds the rod, and is better because of it. I no longer hold the Tauk. Their new owner however, told me that I should get Shadi to Domino now. Unless your want his soulless husk to sit there and rot?"

Ankh looked even closer to tears "What are we going to do?"

"Well I though the fastest way would be the same way you got Shadi to the Duellist Kingdom when the eye was stolen" Isis said. "If you can do it without Shadi that is."

"As if we need that pathetic lump of camel dung, of course we can!" Scale snorted.

Ankh moved over to Shadi and picked up his feet. "Scale can you pick up his shoulders?"

"Are you telling me what to do!"

"Maybe I should tell you precisely who asked me to get you to Domino." Isis suggested trying to forestall an argument between the two spirits.

"You already said the knew holder of the Tauk." Scale said. "Do we look stupid to you or something?"

"Yes, I did say that but maybe I should have said he also holds the Rod, and the Puzzle."

"The one chosen by the Pharaoh!" Ankh exclaimed as Scale took a step back. 

Isis nodded. "That's correct so could we possibly move this along?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour, a lot of arguments, and a headache for Isis, the three walked into the game shop in Domino City to see that everyone was getting ready for a fight. The Pharaoh was going though his deck and his Hikari was checking his duelling system was working smoothly. A blond boy and a younger girl were doing the same. A girl with short brown hair with the help of a boy with his hair shaped like a spike were doing the same but they looked much more worried that the others.

__

Armatures in the big league I bet. Scale thought to himself. 

/I wonder what's going on./ Ankh said.

Scale was saved from answering the annoying spirit of the Ankhwhen Yugi stopped checking his duelling system. To greet them and show them the way to the spare room so they could lay Shadi on the bed.

"What's going on?" Isis asked when they had returned down stairs to the others.

"We're going after Bakura once and for all, it's plain that he's the reason Shadi and Malik are unconscious." The pharaoh answered. "We're going to kill him before it affected Yugi, maybe the others will wake up to."

Ankh gulped. Scale wondered if they would succeed, the spirit of the ring didn't like Scale much since he had tried to double cross him.

"But what about Ryou?" Isis asked.

Everyone looked at her Ankh and Scale as if they had three head each.

"Who's Ryou?" Yugi asked.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: Sorry this is short, think of it as a prologue, But, I will put some more up, probably Boxing day.

Please Review and tell me what pairings you want, remember anything except for incense.

Yami: Or me and Yugi.

C.A.: Wait a sec, You Can vote for a Y/Y even if Yami doesn't like it!


	2. The hunt for Ryou

Mokuba: Thank you to Garu37 for reviewing!

C.A. Wow Indigo Tantarian you like this really? Ankh and Scale too? I thought Scale would hate it you know 'cause of the pairing. Oh and Ankh, I don't think your annoying, but was writing from Scale's point of view, you know it's weird. I like Ankh but I find Scale a lot easer to write. And sorry no explanation today, but we do see Ryou.

I wished I owned YGO, but I didn't get the rights to it for Christmas so I still don't.

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, if you haven't read her stories yet why?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean who's Ryou?" Isis asked.

"Just as we ask who is Ryou I've never heard of him." Tristan said.

"He's Bakura's Hikari, you know, big deer eyes and polite to a fault." Ankh said.

"An annoying coward too." Scale added.

"Scale!" Ankh complained.

"Isis, are you sure nothing happened to you while you were in Egypt?" Yami asked.

"Yes I'm sure nothing happened to me." Isis sighed trying a different track since insisting that Bakura had a light called Ryou was just making everyone think she was insane. "What are you after Bakura for anyway?"

"He's got the Millennium Eye." Yami said. "We think he's been using it to put all the Hikari's into comas."

"Is that's what happened to Shadi?" Ankh asked.

Yami nodded. "We think he's doing this so he can get the items."

Scale made a rude noise.

"Scale you have something to say?" Isis asked. 

"Why would the Ring Spirit use the Eye to put the Hikaris in to comas when it is really the Yamis which would be the real threat to him."

"Maybe he intended that but it went wrong?" Tea suggested.

Scale frowned crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Ankh looked down at his feet he turned to Isis and said something quietly so no one else could here.

Isis nodded. "How are you all going to find him?"

"Bakura is emitting a lot of power right now, more than enough to track him with." Yami said.

"Well shouldn't we go?" Isis asked.

"Shouldn't some on stay with Shadi?" Asked a girl.

Scale looked up, he hadn't been paying much attention to the non-item holders in the room so all he knew was that she was somehow connected to the blond duellist.. This girl however, Scale knew that if he judged him she wouldn't fail and so far only one person he had tested had passed, and that was Ryou Bakura.

"Yeah your right Serenity. Maybe you and Tea?" Suggested Joey.

"But big brother..."

"Serenity please?" Ankh asked. "I'd feel better if a kind girl like you was watching over Shadi for me and Scale."

Scale rolled his eyes. Ankh must have sensed that Joey wanted his sister to stay behind so she would be safe and Serenity wanted to help. Ankh always trying to keep everyone happy, Scale found it annoying. Yet the hopeful look in this 'Serenity's' eyes warmed Scale. _I must be coming down with something_

Tea and Serenity agreed to stay with Shadi. Scale, Ankh, Isis, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Malik all started following Yami as he tracked Bakura. Everyone was surprised when it led right to Bakura's house.

"What's he doing in someone's house?" Duke asked.

"I guess what ever made them for get about Ryou wiped out any memory of where he and his Yami lived." Isis muttered to Ankh and Scale.

"No shit Sherlock." Scale muttered.

"Scale she's trying to help us can't you at least be polite?" Ankh asked.

"That was polite." Scale answered back.

In the time that Scale and Ankh had been arguing Yami had tried to break down the door only to find it was already unlocked.

"You may as well come in Pharaoh! I knew you'd track me here sooner or later, fucked up memory or not." Came Yami Bakura's voice from up stairs. "Damn it stay awake!"

There was a loud smack and a thud. Ankh's eyes widened and he ran past the others upstairs to the where the sound had come from.

"Bakura what have you done to him?" He shouted.

"Most of it was that loser Tristan!" Bakura shouted back.

Scale walked into the room with others to see yami Bakura holding a half-conscious Ryou by one arm. He had a black eye and a bloodied nose. There was also a red hand mark on his face too.

"Damn it Ryou if you fall asleep so help me!" Bakura growled shaking the boy so hard that his head bounced around on his shoulders.

Ryou half opened his eyes. "S-sorry Yami...but I'm so tired..."

"RYOU!" Bakura slapped the boy on the other side of his face with another loud smack and now there was a matching red hand mark on each cheek.

Ankh had enough he took the beaten boy from his yami, he closed his eyes and the pair started glowing, the marks on Ryou's face slowly faded and vanished. Ryou opened his eyes. "Ankh-Kun?"

"It's going to be okay Ryou." Ankh said kindly.

"Ryou shook his head, he eyes sad and tried. "No one remembers me, Tristan beat me, and I can't stay awake..."

Ryou's eyes started to flutter closed again.

"RYOU YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING OF A HIKARI IF YOU GO INTO A COMA ON ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakura bellowed but it was no good. 

Ryou Bakura looked like he was sleeping nothing would wake him up, just like Shadi. Ankh forced Ryou's eyes open to see that the soul was gone. With Shadi you couldn't really tell since his eyes looked like they had no soul anyway.

The others looked on the scene with a look of shock on his face.

"Err, Bakura really dose have a light?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I do have a problem with that?" Bakura snapped taking Ryou's body from Ankh and cradling him. Ankh blinked. "What you said I should take better care of him since he saved me from being judged so I have."

Isis stepped to the front of the group standing next to the Pharaoh. "Bakura, why don't the others remember Ryou?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Okay it's a bit longer this time. Since no one has voted for a pairing, I have suggestions

Ryou/Bakura/Malik o_O (I can't believe I'm suggesting this!)_  
_Ryou/Bakura_  
_Ryou/Malik_  
_Ryou/Isis_  
_Malik/Bakura_  
_Bakura/Isis_  
_Ankh/Isis_  
_Ankh/Ryou_  
_Isis/Yami_  
_Yami/Yugi (Yami: No Please! C.A. Shut up!)_  
_Yami/Ryou_  
_Yami/Joey_  
_Yugi/Joey_  
_Isis/Seto_  
_Seto/Yugi_  
_Seto/Yami


	3. Yami Bakura's big Mistake

C.A. Wow! 7 Reviews!

Thank you for reviewing Indigo Tantarian , But what spelling mistakes? My spellchecker didn't spot any, unless you mean something like Dose when it should be Does. (I hate it when I do that!) Oh and Scale is that the best insult you can come up with? Pathetic. *Gives Indigo Tantarian, Ankh and Shadi Chocolate.*

Keya Ishtar Thanks, and this is now a M/R story too, unless I get votes to make it a R/M/B story.

Lynn -Chan It's okay I'll forgive you...this time....Y. Bakura's sulking though. ^_^ I don't know about doing another J/S since I'm doing that in 'White Metals 1: Silver ' (Y. Yugi: Quit advising!)

Blue You know, I kind of like the Seto/Isis paring (A little something for your Yami?) , but it's only had two votes. I think I will use the Tristan/Tea couple.

Random I agree with you whole heartedly! 

Kurai Chan Good parings, I didn't think of B/YY, Ankh and Isis would be interesting too. 

Lady Pegasus Ankh/Shadi? I don't know, I think I might do Joey and Mia,

C.A. Oh and this will be a Yugi/Yami story too.^_^

Yami: NOOOOO!

C.A. I don't own YGO, luckily for Yami. 

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, if you haven't read her stories yet why?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So you want to know what's going on? Well I'll tell you. I was trying to bloody help the Pharaoh, and looked what happened." Bakura Muttered in reply. 

Somehow the spirit of the ring still managed to look menacing while holding his light like a baby.

"Bakura, we need more than that." Isis said. "Everyone seems to have forgotten Ryou and I'm the only mortal here who trusts you it seems."

Bakura growled. 

"We all know where it began, When Malik passed out in the Game shop. Then the Pharaohs brat had that vision of the weaklings there" Bakura nodded his head at Ankh and Scale. "Yami thought he might know what was going on, he reckoned that it was familiar. So...so I confessed up to having the eye and, with his permission I might add, looked into his amnesia riddled head to see what he knew. Ryou..."

"What about Ryou?" Ankh asked quietly.

"He tried to help me, I told him to get lost then suddenly I lost control of that bloody lump of gold and got knocked out. When I came to, spike head over there had beaten my light to a pulp." Bakura glared at Tristan who stepped back. "I think that when I told Ryou to get lost everyone's memory's of Ryou got lost too."

"Err so it's not your fault that Malik and Shadi and now Ryou are in comas?" Joey asked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THEM IN COMAS!" Bakura shouted.

Shaking his head Bakura lay Ryou's body down on his bed and vanished. He took over Ryou's body and stormed out of the house.

"Why didn't you think of that instead of making us carry that lout?" Scale asked Ankh.

"I didn't see you thinking of it ether." Ankh said as he ran to follow Bakura his green hair flowing behind him. "Bakura! Where are you going?"

"To that stinking game shop where else? That's where Malik is." Bakura muttered.

Ankh blinked. "You and Malik are friends? Close?"

"Yeah...look as much as I've missed you and I'm sure you've missed me to but what's with the twenty Questions?" Bakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I was worried about Ryou..."

Bakura grumbled as he waited by the door for the Pharaoh and his gang to show up. "Worrying never helped anyone."

"Your worried at the moment.."

Bakura was going to make Ankh regret talking to him when the other sheep showed up. Yami glared at Bakura as Yugi unlocked the door for the Game shop. Bakura walked up stairs and into Yugi's grandfathers room. Solomon Moto had a queen sized bed, one half held the long lean form of Malik, Bakura lay down on the other half and left Ryou's body to reappear next to him. He almost tenderly brushed some of the white locks of hairs from his face. He turned to see Scale and Ankh standing in the door way, a very surprised looking Pharaoh behind them.

"What?" He spat at them and marched down stairs.

Scale was downstairs, he had no desire to watch the spirit of the ring mother hen his light, although he kept a ear out for any cries of pain from Ankh. Watching him get beat up might be fun, then again he would probably just heal himself again, the green haired freak. He looked around when he felt someone watching him.

It was that girl, Serenity, wasn't it? 

Why was she watching him like that? "Something wrong little girl?"

She frowned apparently she didn't like being called 'little girl'. She frowned cutely though, hold on did he just think that? Oh Ra. Ankh must be rubbing off on him, Scale was going to have to finally kill him. He dismissed what must be his over tried mind, after all they had just come all the way from Egypt and then walked half the city, and focused on the girl again. "Well?"

"I was just wondering how come Shadi had two darks." Serenity said. "I mean Yugi as three items but only one Yami, Bakura's light has both the eye and the ring yet there's only one Yami again, and how come Ankh looks nothing like Shadi."

Scale blinked, maybe this Serenity wasn't as stupid as most mortals. "Well Ryou only has one spirit because I sent the spirit of the eye to Anubus. As for the Spirits of the Rod and Ankh I don't know."

Serenity blinked. "Why did you sent the eye's spirit to Anubus? Isn't he the guardian of the dead."

So she knows a little about the Egyptian gods too. "That's what I do, judge peoples hearts against a feather and if they fail they go to Anubus. The spirit of the Ring would have gone too if it wasn't for the fact his whiny light stepped before him and took the judgement instead... "

"If your quiet finished telling them my life story, why don't we start talking about how to bring the 'Whiny' lights back from the shadow realm?" Bakura said shooting a glare at Scale.

"How do you know their in the shadow realm?" The spirit of the Puzzle asked.

"The ring can track things remember?" Bakura muttered his white hair hiding his eyes. "I tracked Ryou's soul and it ended up in the shadow realm." 

\Well well looks like the big bad sprit of the ring has gone soft.\ Scale said.

/Scale!/ Ankh complained. /That's not fair! Just 'cause he's actually caring for his light now, we're doing all we can to help Shadi aren't we?/

\You might be but I'm just along for the ride.\

Ankh huffed. Isis looked at him and guessing the cause glared at Scale.

"So how are we going to get them back?" Tea asked.

"Easy Tea, Yami here can send us there, right Yami?" Joey asked.

"It's not so simple, simpleton." Scale muttered.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Joey asked.

"Err, Joey from what you told me the Shadow realm is a whole other world right?" Serenity asked. Joey nodded. "So I think Scale is saying that even if Yami sends us there there's no sure way that we could find him."

Scale rose an eye brow. The Wheeler stupidity it seemed to only run in the male side of the family.

"I have an idea." Ankh spoke up.

"That's a first." Scale muttered causing Isis Yami and Joey to glare at him Serenity looked at him surprised. 

"I still had one before you then." Ankh said back. "Anyway, every fifty years Scale and who ever happens to be holding us at the time have to insure that the boundaries between the Shadow Realm and this world are solid."

"Oh no, putting up with that fuzz-ball of a Wretched ghost of the Attic once every five decades are bad enough but twice in one year?" Scale complained.

"Don't you want Shadi back?" Ankh asked. "Come on getting the monsters to look for us will be a lot faster."

"How long would this take?" Yami asked.

"It depends, when we're looking for breaks in the bounders of the shadow realm it can take a couple of days or up to a few weeks." Scale said.

"That's too long, Ryou and Malik would be monster fodder by then." Bakura complained.

"It's too long for my liking too, but it's the best option w-"

"Yami." Yugi interrupted his yami. "I...feel tired..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A. hummm I seem to be using a lot of cliff-hangers in this story. Sorry!

Don't forget, The parings are now Ryou/Malik/ Yami/Yugi, Scale/Serenity, Tea/Tristan. But I'm still accepting votes on everyone else and if I should make Ryou/Malik into Ryou/Malik/Bakura


	4. Yami Malik gets his butt kicked!

Indigo Tantarian Thanks! Scale isn't quite in love yet, I'm focusing on that from the next chapter on. And tell that gold plated lump of tin to come up with some good insults. ^_^ Oh and Ankh is going to fall for Isis, how dose he feel about that?

Ranaya,, Firaga, Lady Adako, fantasy Dream, and Cheetah Thanks for voting!

Lynn-Chan, Err, and I thought I was bad on a sugar high.^_^ As for Bakura sulking he won't tell me.-_-

I don't own YGO.

Oh, er this is wrong, there's no Scale or Ankh in this chapter. Sorry! But there is mild Yugi/Yami Yugi 

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, if you haven't read her stories go and read them...NOW!

And if you can guess who's point of view I'm using before line seven you get a cookie ^_^

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey...hey wake up..."

He didn't want to really but that voice was so insistent. Then he felt some one shaking his shoulder.

"Alright I'm up."

  
"'bout time."

The boyopened his eyes and look in his surroundings. "The graveyard?"

"Yeah, been waiting for some company." Said the one who had woken him.

"Malik?"

"Ding ding ding give this man a prize." Malik said sarcastically. "And your Shadi."

Shadi frowned. "How did we get here?

"Damned if I know. Last thing I know I was trying to stop the pharaoh rip Bakura's head off so it was a normal day, then I felt really tired and then..." Malik shrugged. "I'm here, how about you?"

"I went to bed for the night, slightly earlier than normal I think, then you woke me up."

Suddenly there was the sound of metal screeching against something. Shadi turned to seen the Reaper of the cards trying to get at them. But they were protected by some kind of Barrier, it looked like mirror force but it remained there permanently where as mirror force fades after one attack. 

"He's been trying to get in since I got here. Our 'host' won't tell him get us." Malik said lightly.

"Who's our 'host'?" Shadi was really wondering how come Malik was acting almost normal but he didn't want to risk saying anything about that in case he started carving up the nearest available meat, which was Shadi himself.

"My Yami, remember, tried to win the Ankh and Scale off you with a game."

"So your no longer hold the rod?" Shadi asked.

"I gave it to Yugi." Malik said. "Turns out that sent my Yami to the graveyard. He didn't like it so he took my soul from my body and brought it here, I guess he done the same to you, Ra knows why though."

"I'm only here in spirit? That explains the lack of Ankh and Scale."

"Who?"

"Scale's the one who beat your Yami at cards, I don't think you met Ankh."

  
"Did he have green hair?"

Shadi nodded.

"I've seen him, he unlocked my soul room."

"You know this is very boring." Said a third voice. The two turned to seem Yami Malik, a crazy smirk on his face. "Lets make this more interesting."

The reaper of cards tried to attack them again. And this time the barrier failed. Shadi and Malik only just managed to jump out of the way.

  
Shadi clenched his jaw as the monster went after him he dodged left and right the scythe missing him by inches with each swing. Malik sprouted of a string of Egyptian curses that would have had Shadi rise an eyebrow if he hadn't been distracted. Malik jumped on the monsters back letting Shadi get away. Of course that left Malik hanging on to the Reaper of Cards for dear life as it tried to throw him off like a bucking bonito.

Looking around for any kind of weapon Shadi picked up a few fist sized stones from the ground and threw them at the Reaper of Cards. One hit the Scythe out of the monsters hands, the second accidentally hit Malik's upper arm but the next to struck the Reapers face. The monster fell to the ground and Malik jumped off, he grabbed the scythe off the ground and stabbed the monster in the back. The Reaper Of Cards vanished in a flash of white light.

"Not bad." Yami Malik said, he was sitting on one of the tombstones looking like was enjoying the show. "I'll have to get some popcorn for the next round."

"Next round?" Shadi asked.

"You think you two are my only 'guests'?" Yami Malik asked, he reached down behind the tomb stone he was sitting on and pulled some one up by their hair, their white hair. 

"Ryou!" Malik gasped tightening his grip on the reaper's scythe.

Ryou's eyes opened slowly when Yami Malik pulled him up by his hair, He looked around.

"Malik?"

Malik ran at his Yami, who dropped Ryou who hit the ground with a moan of pain. Shadi knelt by Ryou's side.

"Can you get up?"

Ryou looked up at Shadi with big chocolate brown eyes. "I think so but what about Malik. He can't fight his Yami alone!"

Yami Malik and Malik were rolling on the floor punching and kicking any part of each other they could reach. Shadi sighed. "I don't know if this will work, I've never had to cast a spell with out my body, or Ankh and Scale."

Shadi closed his eyes and started muttering something in Arabic, Ryou had learnt a little from his father and recognised some of the words.

__

By the power of Anubus and AmunRa may light and dark where they once bound together, now be as apart in reality as they are in heart and mind. Darkness fleas before light's wind. Darkness fleas before light's wind

What looked like embers of fire caught on the wind drifted past the Hikaris and Yami Malik. They didn't harm the lights, Ryou still a little dazed from being dragged to the graveyard from his body held his hands out the same way you were catch rain and the embers drifted around his hands without harming him. They how ever had a different effect on Yami Malik, every time they brushed past him they singed his clothes and blackened his skin. But he couldn't escape them as they were gathering around the Hikaris as since Yami Malik was trying to beat his Hikari to a bloody pulp his hands got burnt badly. 

Yami Malik broke away from his light and the burning wind, he glared at Shadi.

"I'll be back and your regret doing that." He sneered. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Yugi!/ Yami gasped as Yugi eyes half lidded started to sway on the spot. "Yugi fight it!"

"Yami I'm trying..." Yugi tried to walk to Yami but stumbled, Yami only just caught him and they both ended up on their knees on the ground. /So...tired.../

"Yugi please!" Yami shook Yugi hard but it seemed to have no effect.

"Yami...I'm sorry..."

Yugi pressed his lips to Yamis. Just a simple touch at first as Yugi's hands wrapped around Yami's waist Yami's hands found themselves in Yugi's hair. Yugi started sucking on Yami's lower lip. Yami opened his mouth slightly and Yugi plunged his tongue in.

Yami was to shocked to know what was going on. His body burnt nothing like this had ever happened to him before, unless it was in his past life which be barely remembered, a quiet moan escaped the pharaoh's mouth, while a whimper escaped Yugi's as his tongue slowed its explorations. His hands loosened their hold around his waist, and more weight falling on to Yami. He heard one more thing from Yugi but it was so quiet he almost missed it.

/Sorry.../

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami: O_O'' You actually wrote a Y/Y scene 

C.A. Yep ^_^ and you hardly had to do a thing.

Yugi: *Blush* why did I have to do all the work?

C.A.: Because your almost always the uke (Is that the right word? I mean the submissive or bottom) And I thought a change might be interesting.

Yugi: Oh.

Malik: The spell sucked.

C.A. I know but this whole chapter was sort of rushed. I'm trying to all this plot stuff out of the way so I can focus on Scale and Serenity.

Joey: Can I vote against that pairing?

C.A. :No.

Joey: Dang.

C.A.: Everyone please don't forget to review


	5. Hot Chocolate

Thank you for the review Sailor Comet, I don't think Scale would like your cute comment but other wise I agree with you. ^_^

Ocelot ^_^ Don't worry I intend to have Yami Malik's butt kicked at every opportunity. (Y. Malik O_o)

Indigo Tantarian Thank you for the review, but I think you should put a leash on Scale, since he is a muse of a few ill chosen words, I have review alert active, and he's lucky I deleted the e-mail before my father managed to get hold of it. My mother just laughed at what the weak sprit said. No pig-eyed bag of wind is going to push us around! Ankh I'm sorry about all the insults flying around here but I have to defend my family's honour. ^_^

Lynn-Chan Glad your happy and you know using Yugi as the 'Tori' made it a whole lot easer to write the Y/YY (Yami: Unfortunately.)

Chibigreen Tanuki Thanks this is hard to write than I thought it would be I haven't a clue where it's going. 

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, if you haven't read her stories go and read them...NOW!

From now on Telepathy is going to be marked like this, *I thought it was silly that Ankh was the only one marked different.*

/Blah/ = Scale

\Blah\ = Ankh

//Blah//= Shadi

(Blah) = Yugi

((Blah)) = Yami

[Blah] = Ryou

[[Blah]] = Bakura

{Blah} = Malik

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ankh sat on the end of Shadi's bed. He tried to see if he could track Shadi's soul like Yami Bakura but had no luck. Yami had carried Yugi to his own room and hadn't come out since. Sighing the spirit walked down stairs to see how everyone else was doing. Walking past Solomon Moto's room as he did so. The Ring spirit was sitting by the queen sized bed watching both Malik and Ryou. You'd think they'd burst into flames under the intensity of the gaze. Ankh moved on before Bakura noticed him. Down stairs Scale was brooding in the corner playing clock patience and muttering under his breath in Egyptian. Looked like he didn't like not being the centre of attention. Isis and Serenity were no where in sight. Joey Tristan and Tea were sat on the couch. Joey had his head in his hands. Tea was crying into Tristan's chest.

/That annoying wrench will NOT shut up./

\Well she's probably scared for Yugi.\

/I know THAT, she's been ranting on about their friend ship the whole time you were checking on Shadi./ Scale looked at his 'clock' the cards set up too look like a clock twelve four card piles in a circle and a three card pile in the centre. The one card in his hand was a queen so he slid her under the 'twelve o'clock' pile and picked up the top face down card there, it was the two of hearts so he placed it under his 'two o'clock' pile and continued.

__

Hmmm, no insults just 'Shadi'. Guess Scale really is worried about him. \In that case why didn't you come up stairs?\

/With You a brooding Pharaoh and Tomb Robber up there? Companies just as bad up there as it is down here./ Scale replied as he worked on the clock.

\Where is Isis and Serenity?\ Ankh asked.

/In the kitchen./

Ankh blinked he hadn't expected an answer, why would scale actually notice where the girls had gone?

There was a telepathic growl from Scale he had pulled the final king finishing the game, yet there were three face down cards still at 'one' 'five' and 'nine o'clock'. In other words he had lost.

"That's it!" Joey exclaimed. "We can't leave those two Yami's up there brooding we should be doing something. Yugi is my friend, and well according to you so is Ryou we can't just sit here."

/Argh! That girl spouts off about friendship enough with out him starting!/

"Joey calm down." Serenity said coming back into the kitchen. She and Isis were carrying numerous cups of brown liquid. Isis gave some to Tristan, and Ankh.

"What's this?" Ankh asked curious. 

"Try it, you'll like it, it's hot though." Isis answered. 

"Okay, thank you."

Isis placed her own cup on the coffee table and took the last one up stairs.

Serenity meanwhile gave Joey, Tea some then held out a cup to Scale.

"What's this?" Scale all but sneered.

"Try it, Isis said that she has yet to met a yami who didn't like it."

"If I was a Yami that would mean that Shadi was my Hikari and he is not! He's just a host. Not a very good one at that ether."

Serenity just smiled sweetly. As if she thought she knew something he didn't. _Insolent mortal girl._

"Aren't you going to try your drink? Or are you waiting for it to cool after all it is hot."

"I'm not stupid I can see the steam coming off it." Scale sniped.

"Hey! Do you have to snipe at everything? She's just being nice, you could try being friendly." Tea said drinking her tea ironically enough.

Scale rolled her eyes and noticed that while Serenity, who had her back to Tea, rolled them too. She turned to Joey.

"Joey, can you take this up to Yami?" Serenity asked holding out one of her two remaining cups. "You are the closest to him." 

"Sure thing sis." Joey said walking up to Serenity and Scale. "Be nicer to her."

__

Is that brain-dead wannabe duellist mortal threatening me? 

Joey was still giving him the eye as he walked up stairs. Scale tried the hot drink. _It's Chocolate! _Only the temperature of the drink stopped the spirit drinking the whole cup full down in one gulp and demanding more.

Joey made his way up stairs past Solomon's room where Bakura was sitting by the bed watching Ryou and Malik as he had been since he had arrived. Save now he was drinking the hot chocolate that Isis had brought him. Isis herself brushed the hair of her bother and left. As she passed Joey she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you don't remember anything about Ryou, that must mean that you don't know about the influence he has had on Bakura and my brother, give them a chance." She said.

"Yeah sure whatever, as long as they don't try to kill us or something." Joey said walking on to Yugi's room.

"Yami? You coming out? Got a cup of hot chocolate for you." Joey called though the door

No answer.

"When you finish it we can talk about that idea Ankh and Scale had." Joey called again.

Again there was no answer from the spirit.

"Yami do you think your the only one worried here?" Joey shouted. "I can't do anything to help, you can, but only if you gat off your sorry ass and do something to help!"

The door swung open so fast the draft caused ruffled Joey's hair. There was Yami glaring at him the intense violet looking like it could catch on fire. Joey stepped back.

"S-sorry Yami but it had to be said, we can't do anything for Yugi or the others unless you help." Joey held out the cup. "Drink this and take a sec to cool down, I'm meant to be the hot head around here not you."

Yami blinked and his glare seemed to lose it's promise of death. "Thank you Joey, I'll be down in a moment."

Yami closed the door and put the cup on the bed side table before tuning back to his 'sleeping' hikari.

"If you were awake you'd complain about me scaring him wouldn't you." Yami commented. "Then you'd say he's right huh?"

Yami picked up the cup, the chocolate had cooled enough for him to drink it quickly. He then brushed his fingers though Yugi's hair before kissing softly on the lips. "I'll find you soon."

Yami picked up the rod and necklace and left the room, the door to his grandfathers room was still open and he glanced in to see the Tomb Robber.

"You going to mope there all millennia or are we getting them back?" Yami asked.

Bakura sat straighter though Yami could only see his back. The very air around him seemed to become colder. Bakura turned to face Yami, looking more dangerous and down right insane as Yami could ever remember. 

"About bloody time Pharaoh." He growled. "I'm looking forward to killing who ever is responsible for this."

The two spirits came down the stairs and started to talk to Ankh and Scale, well they talked to Ankh, Scale just grunted a lot. Yami had placed the necklace and Rod on the coffee table with the other empty cups which had once held chocolate, tea or coffee according to who's cup they were. Joey seemed hypnotised by the rod, he could swear that the eye was glowing, yet no one else seemed to notice it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Right there has seemed to be a huge mistake in this story. SETO ISN'T IN IT! Oops! Do you want me to put Seto in it? If I do he'll be paired with Joey (I know I said I wasn't sure about it but I had votes for Ankh and Isis, Seto and Joey so that is what I'm doing) And there will be the Seto from the past too, High Priest Seth. I've seen him in the show so he doesn't count as an OC does he?

Please review and vote!


	6. Joey's big mistake

Garu 37 Thank you, as for the Plot getting stronger I'm glad you think so 'cause this story has a mind of it's own. This one is fun to write though.

Lynn-Chan Yeah I was writing the last chapter and I though "Wait a second where's Seto." My Seto muse has been yelling at me ever since. (He doesn't like being ignored.) And Seth is a real character (But I don't think he's a Yami just Seto's past life) But I don't know is Seth is really his name, but a lot of fan-fiction writers call him that so I guess it must be. And as for Scale I think I would call it defensive but that doesn't sound quite right ether. 

Indigo Tantarian I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, what with everyone dropping like flies I thought everyone could do with a hot drink. ^_^ I think I made Scales to hot though huh? Sorry. 

MaxMyu Thank you for reviewing Chapter 4 and I'm glad you liked it.

Kkaiyo No Hime (What does your name mean it sounds nice?) Yeah Yami's like chocolate and anything sweet, except first thing in the morning, then they want coffee Black and as strong as possable. ^_^

Okay Seto will be in this story. ^_^ and so will Seth. I don't own them and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ether.

Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them, ^_^

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

Scale wasn't really paying attention to what the other spirits said, he was watching Joey. _This could be a problem, then again he did have the audacity to insult me, but I would have to spend more time with that dumb monster in the shadow realm to look for him._

"Pharaoh, your friend is about to do something stupid." Scale muttered.

"Why brake the habit of a life time." Bakura muttered.

Yami looked to see what Scale was just in time to see Joey reach for the Rod.

"Joey no!" Yami shouted.

It was to late Joey picked up the rod and in a flash of light he was thrown against the couch so hard it tipped over. Tristan and Tea who had also been sitting on the couch looked over the up ended piece of furniture. Their jaws dropped sitting on the table was what looked like Seto. Save that he was dressed in the dark purple robes of a High Priest. 

"Seth." Yami growled.

Joey was still flat on his back, he had hit he head when he had hit the couch and then the floor. He was aware of Serenity talking to him and moving his aching head onto her lap. His eye fluttered opened and he smiled at her, but it made his head hurt more and he closed them again.

::I didn't hurt you _that_ bad, did I?:: Came an haughty and familiar voice, well apart from the fact it a touch to deep.

;Seto?;

::Not quite:: Said the Seto sound alike. ::My name is Seth, I was the high Priest of Egypt::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay here's some more of my key, it just keeps growing doesn't it?_  
_::Blah:: = Seth_  
_;Blah; = Joey_  
_And I know in the series Seth is referred to as a 'Sorcerer' but I think High Priest sounds so much better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joey are you okay?" Serenity's soft voice asked.

"Unless you count hearing voices in your head." Joey said rubbing his head. "I think I just joined the Hikari club."

Joey looked over the couch the same as Tea and Tristan did, and saw Seth. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Joey!"

Joey winced. "Sorry Serenity. But why on earth dose my Yami look like Seto."

"Because I'm meant to be Seto's Yami not yours." Seth said in a voice a lot harsher than the slightly sarcastic one Seth had used in Joey's head. 

"I had asked the _Pharaoh,"_ He had made the title sound more like an insult, "to give me to my true Aibou but as you can see he hasn't."

Yami sighed. "You mean you demanded us to and them locked yourself away, Yugi and I were still debating if we should give you to Seto Kiaba or not."

"_You_ mean Yugi was willing but you weren't." Seth said glaring at Yami. "Didn't you ever think that Malik no longer has a yami but has fallen like those who have Yami's now, didn't anyone here think about those yet to have a yami?"

Yami was about to said something back when he realised what Seth was driving at. "Kiaba?"

Seth nodded.

Yami went to the hall to phone the Kiaba brothers. Seth walked to follow him.

"Haven't you thought of another problem?" Scale asked, he was leaning against the wall looking smug.

"What?" Seth snapped at Scale.

Joey was muttering something about not being able to believe that he was stuck with Seto's Yami in is head. He sat down on the floor, since the couch was till up ended, and held his head in his hands. Serenity knelt next to him and rubbed his back.

"Well if I get Seto for my Hikari then he won't have me in his head will he!" Seth snapped and followed Yami.

Serenity followed Seth and for the sake of curiosity so did Scale. Yami was listening to what could only be described as shouting.

"Mokuba calm down I can't understand you." Yami insisted and the voice on the other end quietened.

Seth ground his teeth.

"We're to late for Seto aren't we?" Serenity asked.

Seth looked at Serenity as if he had only just noticed her existence. "I thought you would be in there with your brother."

"Well your a part of my brother now, for the moment anyway." Serenity answered in a voice that showed her distrust of the spirit of the rod.

"I see you want to make sure that I'm not like Ryou's Yami."

"So you remember him?" Scale asked.

"My memories were shielded, since I was in the Rod." Seth answered. "And I'm not like that stinking thief."

Serenity seemed partly satisfied. Suddenly there was a commotion from the living room. 

\Scale you better get Serenity in here, Joey just passed out.\ 

Serenity had already heard the noise. She looked at Seth and then Scale, she started shaking her head tears in her eyes she ran from the hall back to her brother. Scale was following her wondering why by Ra would her tears hurt him. He was distracted by muttered Egyptian curses and a loud thud. Seth had punched the wall so hard that his knuckles were bleeding. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadi followed Malik and Ryou. Malik still held the scythe from the reapers of cards. So at least one of them had a weapon. Shadi wasn't sure if he could pull off another stunt like the light wind.

"Shadi are you okay?" Ryou asked, since Shadi was falling behind the pair.

Shadi nodded, he could have done with a rest but the three had agreed that with Yami Malik after them it was better if they kept moving. Suddenly Ryou stopped.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

Ryou pointed over by one of the grave stones and Shadi noticed what Ryou must have seen. Poking out from behind the grave stone was a hand. It twitched before the arm it was attached to pulled it back behind the stone completely. A small moan was heard.

Since Malik had started going out with Bakura a three way bond had formed. Ryou chose to use it now.

[You don't think it's a Zombie card do you?] He asked.

{I think you've been watching to many Zombie films with me and Bakura.} Malik answered.

[But Malik...]

Ryou didn't finish the sentence since the one who was behind the grave stone stood.

"Yugi!" Malik shouted.

Ryou stepped closer to Malik.

{Ryou what's wrong?} Malik asked.

[Bakura accidentally wiped all their memories of me.] Ryou answered.

{WHAT!}

Yugi looked over at the three. Then at the rest of his surroundings. "The graveyard?"

"Yeah thanks to my Yami, looks like he wasn't killed after all." Malik answered.

"Oh." Yugi turned to Ryou. "Ryou are you okay?"

Ryou nodded. "Do you remember me?"

"Now I do, maybe because of coming here" Yugi answered. "Sorry I thought you was Bakura before."

Ryou shrugged. "Don't worry about it. But what are we going to do here now?"

Malik opened his mouth probably to say they the four of them should keep moving when Shadi heard something.

"Do any of you hear that?" He asked.

There was the sound again, it sounded like distant thunder. The sky light up as bright as day where it had been dark before, then the light faded again. The same thing happened again followed by a voice, it was too far to tell what he was saying but it didn't sound nice. Yugi's eyes widened.

"That's Seto's voice!" Yugi ran towards where the sounds had come from and the others had no choice but to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Joey was aware of was the distant pain of a stone poking in his back. He grumbled and rolled over, only to hit his head on the corner of something. Giving up on getting anymore sleep he sat up to see that he had hit his head on the corner of tomb stone. He blinked when he felt something wet trickle into his eye. He touched his hand to it and his fingers came away red.

__

That's all I need, head wounds bleed like a river. Joey should know that after all the fights he had been in. 

;Seth?; Joey frowned when he got no answer. ;Seth are you there?;

Still no answer. Joey shrugged and got to his feet. He checked in his pockets to see if he had anything that might be of some use but just found a pack of mints and the hanky Mia had lent him back on Duellist Kingdom. _What am I doing still holding this? She's going out with Duke. _Joey didn't have an answer so just held the hanky to his forehead to stop the worse of the bleeding. Only then did he take a good look around, he didn't bother before since he had already guessed where he was.

"The graveyard. I really hate this place." Joey sighed. "At least I can't see no Reaper of Cards this time around."

__

I wonder is this is where Yugi Shadi Ryou and Malik are? That was when Joey suddenly remembered everything about Ryou. _Oh man, no wonder Bakura was watching them like that!_

For the lack of anything better to do Joey started walking. He was on a hill and couldn't believe what he saw when he reached the top to see the endless graveyard spread before him.

There was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

And it looked like it was about to attack Seto Kiaba.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A. How's that for a cliff hanger? *runs to hide from all the Seto and Joey fans*

Seto: Coward


	7. Seto Vs BlueEyes White Dragon

C.A.: New intro to Yu-Gi-Oh! I've seen it now! And that bit where Yami comes out of the stone tablet is SO cool! And they have Malik Ryou and Bakura showing in it too! And the MUSIC is so much better!

Yami, Bakura & Malik: *Preen*

Ryou: *Blush*

Yugi: What about me?

C.A.: On with the Thanks!

Indigo Tantarian Yeah, I thought I could get some comedy out of them but then Joey had to go to the shadow realm with the other Hikari's so I just let Joey and Seto have some fun instead. ^_^ I sure do put Seto though the ringer though, he's paying for past mistakes. *cough* torn card *cough*Oh and Scale is anyone around here is a turnip face it's you. And you need to keep control over your mouth you really put your foot in it with this chapter.

Breezy Thanks for the two reviews but sorry, Yami Malik is the bad guy who should be dead and as such can't have a relationship with anyone else. (That and the pictures I've seen of him give me the creeps.)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them, ^_^_  
_/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto_  
_This is a LONG Key huh?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake

_______________________________________________________________________________

Seto stared down the Blue-Eyes White dragon. So far he had been dodging his blasts but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. 

****

:I don't know what's going on but this is no dream**:** Seto thought as the dragons white lightening shot at him again. It stuck the tomb Stone next to him and the blasted, partly melted stone grazed his cheek leaving a black line of soot and burnt skin in its wake. **:**You don't feel pain in a dream**:**

The one Seto was sure about was that he was in pain. He had been in the graveyard for what felt like hours yet his watch had stopped at ten in the morning. The last thing he remember was telling Mokuba to get out of bed. Just cause it was a Sunday didn't mean the boy could sleep until after dinner. Mokuba said that he should stop being a crab and get some more sleep himself since he looked like he needed it. Seto had headed to the kitchen to have some coffee since he did need something to wake him up fully and the next think he had known was that he was in this creepy looking grave yard.

****

:It looks like the background from a cheesey zombie movie.**:** Seto had thought, as he spent maybe an half hour wandering seeing if he could find a way out, or waiting for Mokuba to shake him awake, whichever came first but nether happened. There was laugh which Seto knew and then the reaper of cards had come out of seemingly no where. He had avoided the monster for a long time but he started to tire and the scythe was about to be stabbed into his heart when Yami Malik appeared. Well he must have been there for a while but only now did Seto notice him.

"No wait Reaper. I have a better idea for him. You take care of the others." Kiaba had stood there not understanding why the maniac had called off the monster. Said maniac just stood there smirking at him. "Just a spot of advice, you might want to run."

Seto Kiaba scowled. The Yami pointed behind him. Already cursing himself for a fool Kiaba looked. To see in the distance a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"This is no game for you, if he finds you he'll kill you." Yami Malik said in a voice that sounded too young to innocent. Seto Kiaba was no coward, but he was no fool ether. He started walking away from the small white speck in the distance. "You might want to run, the dragon might be far away now but he's fast."

Kiaba turned to shout at the Yami but he was gone. Unfortunately he had also been correct. Before he knew it the dragon had caught up with him. The white lightening had struck with in feet of him. He turned to see and did he get an eye full, he understood why so many feared these dragons after facing down his own ultimate dragon but this one was fear on a whole new level. Not only was he in a graveyard that stunk of death but the dragon it self was dead, up close he could see it, the ragged line that cut though the dragons body, the line Seto had put there when he had torn it's card.

It was then that Seto Kiaba ran. The dragon spat more lightening at him and Seto dived to the ground. Only to land in a grave Breaking his arm on the process he bit halfway though his lip to stop from crying out.

Yet more lightening had cause the grave stone to fall. Seto hadn't thought it at the time but that had probably saved him. Now he was trapped in a small dark space, but the dragon plainly hadn't seen when Seto had vanished to or had thought he was dead since no more attacks came. A small sliver of murky light came in though there edge of the grave, showing the stone hadn't completely sealed Seto in . It had taken him a long time, hours and more to claw the dirt away with nothing but the fingers of his right hand, but eventually he dug himself out. Only to see that the damn dragon had been waiting for him. 

****

:No not a dream, a nightmare**: **Seto and the Dragon's eyes met.

Seto had had enough. No more running like a coward and no more digging in the dirt like a worm.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Seto shouted.

The dragon roared attacking yet again with it's white lightening. Seto now had a blackened creator to left.

"How was I to know?" There was now a creator to his left.

"Well tell me that?" Seto demanded his fists clenched and he shouted at the dragon. "How was I to know that you were a living creature when I tore your card?"

Another blast landed before him, he looked away from the blast so he wouldn't go blind but quickly turned back. If he was going to die he was going to die on his feet facing his killer.

Joey stood on the hill watching as Seto shouted at the dragon. His left arm hanging limp and useless at his side. **;**Is he insane? Run!**;**

:Of all the ways I thought I was going to die this wasn't even on the list. Damn it what's going to happen to Mokuba when I'm gone?**:**

Joey shook his head he didn't know which was more surprising, that he could hear Seto's thoughts or that even as he was about to die he was more scared for his brother than himself.

"What are you dragging this out for? You want your revenge I've stopped running so take it!"

Joey couldn't let this go one, he ran down the hill so fast that to even think of stopping would mean falling head over feet. He slammed into Seto just as the dragon fired what would have been the last attack. This time Seto did cry out as he landed on his broken arm.

The dragon turned to face the pair growling.

"NO STOP!"

The dragon and it's victims turned to see Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Shadi atop the hill Joey had just abandoned. Yugi was the one who had shouted.

The dragon growled again but this time it sounded more like a word, or a name. _"Moto"_

The Blue-Eyes White dragon then flapped his wings and flew into the sky and out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Tristan shouted. "Are you nuts!"

Joey's empty husk had been placed on the couch which had been put back the way it should be. And Serenity had vanished to the other room, to reappear a few moments later, with her brothers deck in her hand and the duel disk attached to her wrist.

"You heard me Tristan." Serenity said with a serious voice. "When the Yami's go to get the others back I'm going with them."

"But you can't duel!" Tea said.

"How do you know?" Serenity asked. "Have you ever seen me play? It just so happens that Joey's taught me everything Grandpa Moto taught him and he taught me every thing he's learnt since, I've even beaten him before, but was with my own deck not this one. But mine is back home so I have no choice but to use Joeys."

"Serenity you can not go it's to dangerous." Yami said.

Serenity walked right up to Yami and glared at him the eyes. "I'd like to see you try to stop me."

/Impressive./ Scale thought.

\She is brave isn't she?\ Ankh answered. \Loyal too.\

/Was I talking to you green bean?/ Scale asked.

\Well if you weren't you'd better keep a better track on your bond, and your emotions.\ Ankh said. \You wouldn't want to embarrasses yourself in front of Serenity and the others now would you?\

/Shut up Pea brain, don't think I haven't spotted you and Isis whispering./ Scale snarled.

All he got back was the equivalent of a mental shrug. The others were still arguing with Serenity.

"Let her go if she wants too, just lets move this along? I'm getting bored." Scale said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Seth said.

"Oh like you made sure nothing happened to her brother?" Scale asked.

Seth looked furious but before he could do anything to Scale the tear streaked face of Serenity stepped between them and she slapped him across the face.

"Seth was just trying to help Seto, I'm sure he didn't know his actions were going to do this to Joey, he was just looking out for someone he cared for unlike you! You don't care about anything do you!"

Scale didn't say anything for a while but then stepped forward and spoke so only she could hear.

"You had batter dress warmly little girl, the shadow realm is cold and I _care_ _not_ to hear you whimpering, or your teeth chattering or any other annoying sound you can make is that clear?"

The spirit then walked up stairs. "Call me down when your ready."

\Scale?\

/Not a word Ankhkare not a single word./

_______________________________________________________________________________

Please review!


	8. The Shadow realm at last!

ACK! I'm late updating again! I'm really sorry and to make up for it I'm updating everything and starting a new story called 'Runaways' hope you like them!

Indigo Tantarian & Ankh Thank you, imaginative insults are hard to come by aren't they? I found the last part really hard to write so I'm so glad you liked it.

Scale Actually I forgot about your insult to me, after all it wasn't very good. You might actually like the last part of this chapter, you get saved from have the wretched ghost of the attic on your head. ^_^

Slice Wow, you like my story even though you don't like the pairing? That's one of the best complements I could get thank you!

Kaoru Yeah sorry you are to late for voting I guess I should have officially closed it, but don't worry, I'm doing those pairings anyway. ^_^

Fire Pendant I don't know if Seth is really in the rod waiting for Seto, but that's how it is in 'Three in one Combo' by Indigo Tantarian. And I thought it would be fun to mess with Joey's and Seto's heads.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them, ^_^_  
_/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura's big mistake 

(Can some one tell me why this thing isn't staying in the centre anymore?)

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Joey get OFF ME!" Seto shouted into the silence after the dragon had left.

"What's your problem Kiaba?" Joey asked getting up.

****

:The problem is my broken arm was flattened by the pair of us Joey.**:**

Joey's eyes widened. "Your arm's broken man I didn't know."

"It is?" Yugi asked.

Kiaba nodded.

Malik and Ryou looked at each other and Joey could swear there was some kind of telepathy going on, oh wait, he remembered, there was.

"So Seth got his Hikari?" Shadi asked drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

****

:He's not talking about 'Seth' as in my past self is he?**:** Joey heard Seto think.

"Yeah he is Kiaba, met him myself, he was in the rod all along." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Joey...." Kiaba said slowly. "I didn't say a word so how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Err...well...I heard it."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other. Ryou tried to hide his giggles, Malik didn't care and just burst out laughing. Shadi rose an eyebrow. Yugi just looked between the two not understanding.

"Your a triad aren't you?" Malik asked.

"A what?" Yugi asked.

"Simple." Shadi started to explain. "The usual set up with an millennium item is a pair, a Yami and a Hikari, but a third member can be introduced, a neutral member. Like me, Scale though he'd never admit it is my Yami and Ankh is my Light. Ryou is a light, Malik is a Neutral, and Bakura is a yami. So Seth must be the Yami, and you to are the light and neutral."

"Hey is you Ankh and Scale are like Ryou Malik and Bakura dose that mean..."Joey trailed off when Shadi shot a glare at him that even Scale would have been proud off. "Never mind.

****

:So Joey is my Hikari, this could be _interesting_.**:**

****

;Who said I'm the light.**; **Joey tried to 'think' back to see if Kiaba could hear him.

"Well it sure isn't me pup." Kiaba snapped.

"Don't call me pup moneybags!" Joey shouted.

Yugi stepped between them before the new Hikari and neutral could start fighting. "Can we please keep the debates ether mental or vocal and not jump in between, it's confusing."

Joey agreed and Kiaba nodded and the group moved on. Yugi Ryou Malik and Shadi discussing how they might get out of the graveyard as they walked. Kiaba and Joey were thinking about other things.

****

;Well...this is weird**;** Joey thought

:What the graveyard? For once I agree with you.**:** Kiaba admitted.

;No, the who Yami-Neutral-Hikari thing, and the telepathy, The grave-yard isn't new.**;**

:It isn't?**:**

;No, Been her before, so has Tristan and Yami Bakura, mind you we had to worry about the reaper back then, but it looks like Malik had taken care off him.**;**

:Yes.**: **Kaiba had noticed the scythe in Malik's hands too. **:**I had a run in with him too. Yami Malik called him off, he thought it would be more fun to set the dragon after me instead.**:**

;Man and I though the last time I was here was rough.**; **There was silence between the two for a while. **;**So how did you know about Seth?**;**

:I didn't know he was in the rod I just knew that he was my pass life, Isis showed me, I can't say I was very impressed.**:**

;Why not?**;**

:He was all talk. So...what is he like as a Yami?**:**

;Hot**;** Joey blinked._ Did I just think that?_

****

:WHAT?**:** Seto stopped walking and stared at Joey wide eyed.

Joey realised when he had thought and ran up to the others. Pushing between Yugi and Ryou and draped an arm over each of their shoulders. "So my friends thought of away out?"

"Not yet, finished arguing with Seto then?" Yugi asked.

"Who's said we were arguing." Joey asked.

"Well we didn't hear a fight and your still alive so what else could you have been doing?" Yugi asked.

Malik snickered. Ryou elbowed him in the ribs.

Yugi looked at the pair then back at Joey and then back the two lovers again before blushing.

"Don't even think that Yugi or I'll tell everyone what you did before you passed out." Joey warned. 

Yugi blushed even hard and suddenly found his feet very interesting. Ryou had to elbow Malik again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami had talked Tristan and Tea into staying with the Hikari's and Shadi as he led the sprits Isis and Serenity to the park, It was dark by now and no one would be around.

"Why didn't we just open a portal back in the game shop?" Seth asked. 

"Not enough space." Yami said as he closed his eyes and started concentrating.

"Can we just get on with it." Bakura demanded. Yami opened on eye and glared at Bakura before closing them again

"If we could just stop fighting we would get this over with a lot faster." Isis said, to save the time it would take for Isis to go home to get some extra clothes, Tristan lend her his trench-coat. Tea had offered Serenity her coat but she had taken her brothers green jacket instead, she was hoping to bring them luck.

"Isis is right." Ankh said. "We have to concentrate on getting the others back, not arguing."

Scale rolled his eyes. "Lets just get on with it, this is getting tedious, in fact I think it's gone beyond tedious."

Finally the portal opened and they stepped though. The change on Isis and Serenity were instant, Their breath became little clouds and they shivered. Ankh took off his outer robe and placed it on Isis's shoulders. Isis smiled her thanks to Ankh who blushed. Scale just shook his head._ You'd think he was an hormonal teenager rather than a three thousand year old spirit._

It wasn't long before they found lots of weak monsters, The three leaders of the monsters, a Penguin Warrior, a Lucky Trinket and a Wretched Ghost of the Attic. The Trinket jumped up on Ankh's shoulder the ghost jumped on Scales head though he tried to get it off. The penguin looked around and when he couldn't find Shadi he hung his head sadly.

Scale sighed he may as well get this show on the road. 

"All right listen up, this time I have something knew for you to do, There are the souls of six mortals here, not counting these two females. We want you to find them and bring them to us if you can, if you can't, come back and bring us to them is that clear." Those monsters which had heads nodded them. "Then get going."

All save the three first monsters left.

"Please Trinket this is important, one of them is Shadi, so can you please look to? For me?" Ankh asked. The Lucky Trinket nodded and left with the others, the Penguin Warrior having heard that one of the mortals were Shadi left with it.

Only the Wretched Ghost of the Attic remained. Still sat on Scales head, out of the corner of his eye he could see Serenity, her cheeks were read from the cold and her mouth was held tightly shut to stop her teeth from chattering.

__

Insolent stubborn stupid...Mortal! Scale thought as he took his outer red cloak and unceremoniously dropped it on her.

"I could hear you shivering." Scale complained.

Serenity looked up at Scale. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for hitting you."

Scale blinked, he hadn't expected to be forgiven. He just sniffed and moved back to where he had been waiting before. Serenity sighed and followed him and plucked the ghost off scales head before it could dig his claws into the turban. 

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever." She said and Scale cringed at the sweetness in the girls voice. "But why are you staying with Scale? I know he's really nice but I'm sure he will feel much better knowing that you are looking for Shadi for him, isn't that so Scale?"

Scale turned to see two pair of eyes looking at him, the monster's eyes full of trust and Serenity's kind eye's but they had a playful spark in them. Scale caught on to what they were saying.

"Yes I would feel much better knowing that everyone was doing everything possible to find Shadi. And your brother too of course." Scale said playing along.

The ghost looked from Scale to Serenity and back before making a determined kind of squeak left to look itself. 

"LET ME GO!" Everyone turned to see two other Lucky Trinkets carrying a struggling boy. "I SAID LET ME GO I HAVE TO FIND MY BOTHER!"

Everyone looked shocked as they laid their eyes on none other than Mokuba Kiaba.

_______________________________________________________________________________

So one EVERYONE save Tristan and Tea are in the shadow realm (FINALLY!) How did Mokuba get there? What else will happen before the gang is reunited? I don't have a clue the plot monster has taken control but I'll do the best I can. Please Review!


	9. It worked it worked it FINALLY worked!

Sorry sorry sorry! My class has an art exhibition coming up and I'm trying to get a painting ready in time. (I HATE water colours why didn't I pick Acrylics!)

Also can anyone else tell me why F. F. net seems to want to cut out the bulk of this chapter? You will not believe how often I have tried to upload this over the past TWO weeks, and if your reading this it means it's FINALLY worked and I'm dancing around the house. ^_^

If your looking for my thank you's their now at the bottom. (don't ask)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them.

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto

YAMI BAKURA'S BIG MISTAKE

****

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" Seth asked. "How did you get here?"

"I'm looking for my brother! I know he's here somewhere. You can't miss him, he looks like you."

"We all know that." Scale muttered.

"But how did you get here? You don't have any way into the shadow realm." Isis said.

"Well apart from that time Pegasus sealed his soul in the shadow realm with his eye." Bakura told them.

The others kept looking a Mokuba even when Bakura and Isis were talking. He was looking down at his feet.

"Mokuba, you've been able to come to the shadow realm since duellist Kingdom haven't you?" Yami asked. 

Mokuba nodded. "When I sleep."

"I have a question." Serenity spoke up.

Everyone looked at her. "Yes?" 

"Malik collapsed because he used to have a Yami and one item right?"

Everyone nodded. 

"Then Ryou collapsed because he had a Yami and Two items."

Again Everyone nodded.

"Then Yugi collapsed because he had a Yami and three items, and Joey collapsed because he picked up the Rod and Seth became his Yami and before all that Seto collapsed because he was meant to hold the rod and have a Yami?"

"Dose this have a point?" Bakura asked.

"What about Isis?" Serenity asked.

"What about her?" Seth asked.

"Don't you see when she's getting at, Isis here used to hold an item and have a Yami she _Should _have collapsed the same time as Malik." Scale said.

Isis shook her head. Ankh seeing the sadness on her face placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My...Yami..." She said slowly. "May have once been the goddess Isis but even she is not immortal anymore. She died to save me from Yami Malik." [1]

"And because of that what ever has effected everyone else missed you because your Yami..." Ankh trailed off. 

"In that case what happened to Malik? His Yami is dead too right?" Serenity asked.

"Evidently he's not." Scale said. "He must be the one behind all this."

"You mean Yami Malik has my brother." Mokuba asked.

"We're doing everything we can to get everyone including your brother back." Seth said kneeling down next to him and placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Just who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"What a smart little kid like you can't guess?"

Mokuba blinked for a few seconds

"...SETO HAS A YAMI?" He shouted. "HOW THE HE-"

Seth held his hand over Mokuba's mouth. "Language little one."

Serenity started laughing. "Looks like Seth has some of the Big Brother Seto in him."

Meanwhile in the Graveyard....

"We've been walking for hours can't we take a brake?" Joey asked.

Shadi looked around, this place was as good as any other.

After a bit of debate which some of which was Malik saying he'll keep watch the Scythe resting against his shoulder. As he sat on a nearby tombstone. There was a bigger debate which was getting Seto to agree to rest since dodging the Solomon's Blue-Eyes and having a broken arm be was by far the worse off of the group not that he would admit that he was exhausted.

Eventually he sat back against another tombstone and was quickly asleep. Joey lay down nearby and started snoring a few seconds after he was sure Seto was asleep. Ryou was sleeping at the base of the Tombstone that Malik was sitting on. Yugi sat by Shadi.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?" Yugi asked. 

There was of course a chance that they would never be found, not many monsters came to the graveyard of their own free will. But Shadi didn't want to crush the hope in Yugi's eyes, he reminded Shadi of Ankh.

"That depends really." Shadi admitted.

"On what?" 

"Well to find us the Yami's are going to have to work together."

"The Yami's you mean both my Yami and Yami Bakura _and_ a Yami that's Seto's past life? Working together?" Yugi lay down to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Shadi asked.

"Getting some sleep, we're going to be here for a long time." Yugi said.

"You haven't even take Scales stubbornness." Shadi smiled.

Yugi chuckled. "We had defiantly get some sleep."

Shadi had volunteered to take second watch so he to got comfortable. Maybe an hour later Shadi started to wake up to some tugging on his robe.

"Shadi, you might want to wake up." Malik said. 

Shadi opened his eyes to find what had been pulling on his robe. A Penguin Warrior had been tugging on it with his beak to wake Shadi up.

Indigo Tantarian & Ankh I've answered the questions about Mokuba and well I had Seto in it wouldn't be fare to leave Mokuba out. (Mokuba: That'd for sure!) And I er...kind of forgot that by all rights Isis should have passed out too, but hey I fixed it. ^_^ and I'm so glad you liked my Penguin Warrior and Wretched ghost of the attic, and why are some monster names so long?

Scale Serenity's teeth weren't chattering! She was holding them together so they wouldn't! If your going to insult my story at least read it! ^_^ Besides I thought you'd be glad that she got rid of the ghost for you.

Bakurasgirl On that we agree!

Kelly A lot of people seem to like that trio don't they?

[1] (Hey I have a foot note I think that's a first.) I haven't seen battle city yet but I heard that in one episode Malik warns Isis that Yami Malik was after her so in this story Yami Isis sacrificed her self to save Isis. 

Considering how long it took me to get this up It should be longer but my muses here have all shut up and the ones from Runaways won't leave me alone! I'll try to make up for it if my muses and writers block lets me, so please review.


	10. Serenity's Big Mistake

I've decided it's high time I actually put some romance in this 'romance' story. Since I believe that's it been sorely lacking in that department. And there should (hopefully) be more Scale, it depends if he's going to be cooperative. ^_^

Indigo Tantarian Well Serenity started talking to me and then she clamed up -_- Anhk's quiet to which is a shame. (it's also probably why he's acting like Yugi in this story.) But Scale seems to be taking though I think he likes being the one the story is told though. And Scale Ankh is not annoying! Just quiet.

OTMissa-Chan Well this isn't going to be read by her/him again so there's no point in me saying anything here save that I think I may have had my first flame.

Ranma Higurashi Here's an update.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them.

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto

STOLEN SOULS_  
_(What do you think of the new name?)

Yami Malik watched the mortals from a distance. Wondering how else could he use them for his amusement while he waited for the Millennium Sprits to arrive. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon soul was no more use to him, it had taken a while to convince it to attack Seto but it would never attack Yugi or anyone Yugi chose to bother with. It was still loyal to the Moto name, unfortunately. So what to do now? He watched as they slept. he still hadn't come up with any more ideas, Malik had to steal the scythe from the Reaper of Cards making him useless, maybe Dorma the Angel of Silence? He started to pull the card from his back pocket when he saw a little purple Penguin Warrior make his way over to Shadi.

__

Isn't that cute, Shadi has a pet. But a living monster has no right to be in the Graveyard. I'll have to rectify that if Shadi wants to keep it here...

Yami Malik quietly chuckled to himself.

It felt like they had been waiting hours for the monsters to comeback with news of Shadi and the others. Ankh sat next to Isis. He was nervously playing with his hair and she was trying to reassure him. What ever she was saying seemed to be working but the actual words were spoken to quiet for all but Ankh to hear. Yami Bakura and Seth were having a three way staring match. Mokuba was sitting close to Seth the closest thing there to his big brother. There had already been several 'disagreements' varying from verbal assaults fights which Isis Serenity and Ankh had broken up. Scale though the three Yami's were acting like children really but he wasn't about to tell them that. He wasn't stupid after all. Scale sighed. This was getting old fast, _on second thought this is already old, dead, and mummified._

A yawn next to him pulled Scale from his thoughts. When had Serenity gotten that close? She was trying not to fall asleep. Heavy on the _trying_. He head was nodding and her eyes were half closed.

"They did tell you not to come." Scale said.

Serenity jolted waking up a bit. "I had to come."

"Why? Really you don't have anything to do with the Millennium items." Scale muttered. "You are a fool for getting involved."

"Joey is my brother, he would do the same for me." Serenity said looking off to the distance.

__

Can this daft little mortal be so innocent and naive? My family didn't give a speck of camel dung for me. I bet they never visited my tomb I doubt they even knew I was dead until months, years later...

Scale never noticed his hands curling into fists. Or Serenity who was falling asleep again, well he didn't notice her until her head rested on his shoulder. Scale froze, and his face started to burn.

\Scale...your blushing.\ Ankh told him.

/Shut up snake brains or I'll tell the Pharaoh of the time you joked about his height./

\That was you not me.\

/Ah but it doesn't matter what was true, Just what the Pharaoh hears./ Scale said. 

Ankh shot a look at Scale.

Yami Malik was about to make his move on the mortals and three weak monsters, a lucky Trinket and a Wretched Ghost of the Attic had joined the Penguin Warrior, when he had dragged here when their words were carried to him by the wind.

"But how did he get here?" Joey asked. "His card would have been on your body wouldn't it?"

Shadi was stroking the feathers on the head of the penguin which was still pecking at his robes.

"Scale and Ankh must have sent him to look for me." He explained. "There was quite a few weak monsters that check the shadow realm to make sure no shadow power is leaking into the light realm, this is one of them...."

Yami Malik stopped listening. He knew enough, at least two of the sprits, and their items were here, maybe all of them were. Yami Malik would leave the mortal souls alone for now. He noticed the ghost and trinket leave.

Malik noticed that Ryou had been looking around rather than joining in the conversation that the arrival of the Penguin Warrior had caused.

{Something wrong babe?}

Ryou jumped before smiling sheepishly.

[Nothing's wrong Malik-Chan, I just thought we were being watched.] Ryou sighed. [But I couldn't see anyone around.]

Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou and kissed his forehead.{I won't let anything happen to you.}

Ryou hugged Malik back burying he head in the taller boy's chest. [I know.]

A few of the monsters had started to come back from their search. Yami had started pacing almost jumping on each monster as it approached but each said no when asked if they had found them. Ether by shaking their heads if they had them or waving the closest they had to a head back and fore. Finally after what felt like half a day the monsters stopped coming, each and everyone had come with a sad lack of news.

Even the Monsters the Pharaoh and the other sprits had set out had returned save for the Dark Magician.

Serenity had since woken up. She was petting some of the less slimy and cuter of the monsters. She still had Scales red out robe held around her.

__

She looks so innocent like that. Scale shook his head. _Great keep this up and I'll end up actually trusting the brat...or worse liking here._

But you already like her don't you? Asked another part of Scales mind.

__

Did I ask your opinion?

"Look."

Scale looked up to see the Wretched Ghost of the attic and Lucky Trinket running to them. It was kind of herd to tell but they looked happy.

"They found them!" Ankh cried happily running to wards the little monsters. "Their in the graveyard."

Scale blinked no living monsters would dare entered the graveyard...unless they cared _that_ much about the three of them._ No that's stupid_.

Ankh gasped. As did Yami, Seth, and Isis. Scale stood but didn't make a sound.

"Who's that?" Serenity asked. "He looks like Malik."

"Yami Malik!" Yami should. "What have you done to Yugi and the others!"

"They're in the grave yard like the greed head said." Yami Malik said. "Give me all the items and I'll send them all back."

"Never!" Yami shouted.

__

Well that's one way to negotiate with a mad magnification of anger hate and pain. Scale thought sarcastically.

"Well if your not going to do this willingly I guess we'll do it the hard way, starting with the weakest two." Yami Malik glared at Scale.

Suddenly a purple fire stated form a circle around him. He stepped back but he couldn't go further as the fire closed behind him. He clutched the black cloth were his heart had once been. His body started to glow.

"No!"

Scale felt something knock him out of the circle of fire but it was to late he was getting sucked back into the Scales. Serenity's soul was too.

Her body fell to the ground as life less as Yugi, Shadi and other the others back in the game shop.

More fire blocked the others from helping when Yami Malik grabbed the Scales and Serenity's body...

In the Graveyard the group kept walking all conversation had ended, they were now just walking for walking sake since there seemed to be no way out. Shadi suddenly held a hand out to stop the others behind it. "Anyone know who that is?"

Joey looked up and all the blood drained from his face. "No...no..."

He ran over to the body that was laying about one hundred yards away. He picked it up tears streaming down his face. The others recognise it. 

"Oh no...Serenity!" Yugi gasped.

C.A.: Evil cliff hanger! and no Serenity is not dead!

Dang it looks like the romance will have to wait until the next chapter. Please review. 


	11. Fluffy?

I thought I'll make this special, Scale and Serenity ONLY. (Oh boy this is going to be hard -_-)

Indigo Tantarian I've finished the picture but something wrong with the scanner! (There's always something isn't there? -_- ) I hope this is some okay Romance I could just imagine Scale sticking his finger down his throat the whole time I was writing it. 

Koriku Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the Cliffy but that was when the writers block hit. 

Katana Evil Cliffies come from evil Writers block, again sorry. 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them.

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto

STOLEN SOULS_  
_

Scale came too and shook his head. _What hit me?  
_He heard someone moan next to him.

__

How did she get inside the scales? Then Scale remembered what happened when Malik was sealing him in the scales. _ Stupid mortal! She got sucked in with me! That means the others have to cart her corpse around with them!_

Corpse? No wait Serenity wasn't dead, she was like Shadi now.

"Scale? Are you okay?"

Scale blinked she had just had her soul ripped from her body and she was asking if _he_ was okay?

"You...you...stupid weak mindless naive trusting...pathetic...mortal female!" Scale shouted.

Serenity blinked shocked. Scale was so angry his face was starting to turn red.

"What did you do that for? Now your stuck in her and your body is out there in the shadow realm!"

"I thought he was killing you...I wanted to help." Serenity said.

"I'm already dead!" Scale shouted. "He wasn't trying to kill me he was putting me back in the Scales!"

"In the Scales? I thought you were the scales?" Serenity asked. "How can you be trapped in yourself?"

"My name is Senui! I bet you don't think the Pharaoh as the puzzle just from the puzzle!" Scale Ranted. "And that stupid Pharaoh has it made! He gets one host, once that will be reborn over and over, and he won't have to worry about losing him! Or Bakura his pet wimp will get reborn too, but me and Ankhkare? We get passed down from person to person and we get a selfish small minded twit each time. Until Shadi, He's the only one of them who even bothers to use our names when we asked. Of course the sand for brained loser almost gets himself killed like four times. By Anubus that fat but head actually did kill him...."

"Senui it's okay to be sacred of losing him." Serenity said breaking Scale off mid rant.

"Huh?" Was Scales intelligent reply.

"I'm sacred of losing people. I'm sacred for my brother even before all this happened. We were taken away from each other. I really thought I would never see him again, When you grow up thinking that your going to go blind you learn to not to take things for granted." Serenity explained. "And when you never know if you might be told that your brother has died in a street fight, or now killed by the shadow realm, you learn to hold them in your heart."

Scale looked at Serenity there were tears in her eyes but they hadn't fallen.

"Look I'm sorry I shouted at you." Scale said grudgingly. "But what in Ra's name was you thinking throwing yourself into a spell like that? You heard what that blond hedgehog said I'm one of the weakest Sprits, I can't do anything for you."

"What makes you think I want something?" Serenity asked.

"Why else would you help me?"

"Because Senui I don't take anything for granted and even if your aren't really alive you do have a life and shouldn't be imprisoned."

"You know, your starting to sound like that frog-breath Ankh."

Serenity laughed. "That's the closest thing I'm going to get to a compliment off you isn't it?"

Scale smiled. "You should fee honoured."

Serenity stood up and looked around, the place looked pretty much like the shadow realm so there wasn't really any point to this, but it was human nature. She turned back to Scale. Was she blushing?

"So." Serenity was playing with her hair. "You know all about my take on life, what about yours?"

"Power and Chocolate are important. What else matters?" [1] Scale answered.

Serenity blinked. The she started to laugh. 

Scale watched her, she was really pretty when she laughed like that. Scale surprised himself when he found he wasn't all that angry for thinking that.

Serenity saw Scale looking at her and something in his eyes made her blush deepen. Suddenly Scale realised he was staring. He coughed and pulled some playing cards from his robes. "I don't suppose you know how to play Mao do you?"

"You kidding? I LOVE that game!"

The pair sat down and playing Serenity laughing and Scale occasionally smiling. Which was only possible because Scale hadn't provoked the 'no talking rule' like he had when playing Yami Malik.

He never realised how long they had been trapped until Serenity fell asleep in the middle of the game.

With out even thinking he moved her so she wouldn't wake up with a bad neck or anything.

__

What the heck am I doing? Hell I've fallen hard haven't I? She's cute when she's sleeping. Scale shook his head. _Stop thinking like that she'll only grow old and rot like Shadi will._

The next day Scale and Serenity done nothing but talk. Scale was surprised that Serenity found his old life in Egypt so interesting. Or that she actually declared her hatred for the previous guardians on just his testament on how they treated Scale and Ankh. He was surprised how much time it seemed to kill too. What surprised him the most was how Serenity managed to make him laugh when she told him her tale. 

__

Oh I'm going to have some good Blackmail material on Seth's Hikari. 

Now Serenity had fallen asleep again and according to Scales internal clock, not that time could be measured very well in the shadow realm or here in the scales, three days seemed to have passed. Scale smirked. _It's boring in here really, lets see if I can brighten it up._

Scale concentrated an slowly the shadows changed into sand. Scale had recreated the beach that Joey had taken Serenity to when she was younger. Well he recreated it the best he could do from her description. 

When Serenity woke up she looked around with eyes as big as the Wretched Ghost of the Attics. She stood up a big smile on her face before turning to Scale. 

"Senui Thank you!"

Serenity ran up to Scale and threw her arms around him. 

"Hey keep a grip!" Scale complained but he was smiling. _I am so thankful that no one is here to see me like this!_

"I think I have a pretty good one around your neck." Serenity laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

Scale stroked the girls hair. He hadn't felt this good, or alive for a long time.

"Senui?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we stuck here and we have the lovely big beach to play on how about we play tag?"

Serenity kissed Scales on the lips and ran off.

"Your it!"

Scale blinked. The kiss as innocent and quick as it was had stopped the rest of the sentence sinking in.

"Oh tag is it?" Scale shouted. "I'm going to get..."

Suddenly there was a big flash of light and Scale found himself in the graveyard surrounded by everyone else. 

"...there just like I said you mean me and I let them out, but that doesn't get all of you out of the grave yard. " Yami Malik was saying.

Scale looked around before being 'attacked' by Ankh. Scale pushed him of as saw the smug look on Seth's face. He frowned.

__

Don't tell me I owe my freedom to HIM.

Then he realised how friendly he had gotten with Serenity.

__

And couldn't he have waited a day or too longer?

_______________________________________________________________________________

[1] Not mine, that line belongs to Indigo Tantarian too. ^_^

The next chapter will cover what everyone else was doing during this one. And sorry if this sucked.

Was Scale too sappy?


	12. Reunited About time!

YAY! I've updated! The stupid writers block is gone! For now anyway. -_-

Indigo Tantarian Tell Scale to leave my moldy brain out of this! ^_^. Finally here's the next chapter. No Scale though. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, even if Scale was OOC. Mind you his reaction in your review, is it just me or is he denying this a little strongly? *Hides from Scale.*

Cat It was hard work but here's the next chapter. ^_^

Fire Pendant Well this chapter is all about the others just for you. ^_^ And Scale will black mail Kiaba but not for a few chapters.

Zoelife Here's the next part, and do you want some 'Darkness'B'Gone' spray? Guaranteed to keep abusive Yami's away.

This chapter is what everyone else was doing while Scale was going OCC with Serenity. ^_^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them.

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto

STOLEN SOULS

Joey knelt by Serenity crying. He had been trying to wake up his sister but of course she wouldn't be waking up for a while. The others looked on awkward not knowing what to do. Seto sighed and knelt next to Joey. He placed one hand on his shoulder and Joey collapsed into Seto's chest crying.

{If this wasn't such a serious situation I would say something about this.}Malik told Ryou Telepathically.

[But your not? I must say your will power has improved.] Ryou said glad that Malik had tried to make him feel better. 

Shadi looked away from the others Penguin Warrior warbled [1] worried. Shadi turned back.

"I think it about time we got out of here and stopped waiting for the item spirits to get us out." He told them. "Before we get anymore surprises like this."

"What about Serenity?" Seto asked. "Is there anything we can do for her or is she...?"

Joey tightened his grip on Seto's arm.

****

;Don't say it! Please don't say it you might make it true.**;** Joey begged in Seto's head.

****

:Silly Mutt not like you to be superstitious.**:** Seto said back in a light tone of mind he really didn't like Joey sounding so sacred...it just wasn't right.

"That is just her body her soul is else where." Shadi explained.

****

:Hear that Puppy? Serenity is going to be just fine.**:** Seto told Joey.

****

;Don't call me a dog Kiaba.**;** Joey said. Good he's back to normal then. He pulled away from Seto and picked up his sister's body.

"So we've been walking and getting no where. That penguin of yours got in how?" Joey asked.

"And can we get out the same way?" Yugi added.

Suddenly the Penguin made a scared noise and hid behind Shadi. Hissing at something behind the group. They turned to see non other than the Dark Magician.

"Looks like someone had the same idea as the Penguin." Malik said 

"So Yugi can he get us out of here?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at the Dark Magician who nodded. The Penguin Warrior warbled sadly.

"It's okay." Shadi ruffled the feathers on the Penguins head. "You got here first I know you could lead us out too."

They followed the Dark Magician and the Penguin Warrior to a gravestone which, instead of being made of grey stone like the others, was carved out of black onyx. The Gave was empty and when they looked in it was bottomless. Joey swallowed. And shifted his sister on his back. She was starting to get heavy.

"Your saying we have to jump in the grave?" He asked.

The Penguin nodded.

Joey gulped. Turning a little pale. Yugi and Ryou looked like they felt the same. Malik just smirked at their expressions.

****

:What's the matter Mutt? Scared?**:** Seto asked.

****

;I'll show you scared. Kiaba**;** Joey said as he jumped in and disappeared into the swirling blackness of the grave.

The Yami's followed the Wretched Ghost of the attic to the graveyard. The little monster was growling the whole time. Yami Malik was in for a lot of pain if the ghost had anything to do with it. Seth was in pretty much the same condition. Not even Yami was going to risk talking to him if it wasn't an emergency, and for once Yami and Bakura weren't arguing. The only sound were their walking and the trilling of the Lucky Trinket. It was crooning on Ankh's shoulder. He was trailing behind the group. His head bowed. Isis was only a little ahead. She was worried about Ankh. This depressed silence just wasn't the kind green-haired spirit she knew. She couldn't stick the heavy silence anymore she turned around.

"Ankh."

He looked up at Isis, he eyes were red. No wonder the Trinket was acting so worried.

"Ankh you know we're going to get Scale back right?"

Ankh nodded. "It's just...I've never been away from Scale for the past three thousand years. He's always been there saying snide comments on everything, trying to get me to join in. And now it's so quiet. I'm alone..."

Isis surprised Ankh and herself by hugging him.

"No your not. We're all here and we'll get Scale , Serenity, and Shadi back everyone else too."

"How do you know that?" Ankh asked.

"All of us here and the monsters and the Hikaris against Yami Malik. It doesn't take a Millennium Item to foresee how this is going to turn out." Isis answered.

"How can you be so sure." Ankh said looking down.

Isis took hold of Ankh's chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You just have to have a little faith Ankh."

"If you to have finished the pep talk can we move along?" Seth asked. "Or we're not going to get - Oof!"

Seth had been interrupted by none other that Joey Wheeler, and Serenity's body appearing out of nowhere above him and falling on him.

"Joey!"

"Seth!"

The pair disentangled themselves Just in time for Seto to appear in just the same way, only he didn't have anyone to land on.

"Oww." He muttered rubbing his head.

"Er Seto you might want to move." Joey said.

Seto how ever wasn't fast enough and before he knew it he had Malik and then Ryou sitting un his lap. Ryou climbed off dragging Malik off with him apologising profusely until he heard someone laughing.

"Bakura!" Ryou tackled Bakura rapping his arms around the Ring Spirit's neck. Bakura responded by kissing Ryou deeply. Malik stood next to the pair and coughed to get their attention. Bakura smirked grabbed Malik's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss while keeping his other arm around Ryou.

"Can you three please get a room." Seto complained.

"Oh yeah Like your Yami over there isn't thinking of doing the same this to you and Joey." Malik said.

Seto turned around to see Joey pointedly looking away from the whole group, his face resembling a tomato. And Seth glaring at Malik, a almost hidden flush on his cheeks.

Seto blinked. _He looks better than in the visions Isis showed me_

****

::So you don't think I'm a no talent big mouthed chump anymore?**:: **Seto could hear the smirk in Seth's voice even if it wasn't showing on his face.

Seto turned away trying very hard not to blush himself.

Yami had moved near to where Seto had appeared, and as if on cue Yugi appeared.

"Yami!" Yugi ran to his other half and greeted him much the same way as Ryou and Bakura. But Yugi pulled away a lot sooner. "Yami Malik attacked us just before I jumped though..."

Yami had enough commonsense to have moved so when Shadi, holding Penguin Warrior in his arms appeared he didn't land on anyone. The Penguin's wing had been burnt.

"The Dark magician is holding him off for as long as he can." Shadi Explained when he saw Yugi and Yami looking at him expectantly.

"Shadi!"

Shadi suddenly found himself tackled to the ground as Ankh hugged him.

"Thank you Ankh, I'm pleased to see you too but we are going to have to move, Dark Magician may be strong but we don't know how long he can hold off Yami Malik for." Shadi looked around wondering why he hadn't heard any insults. "Where's Scale?"

"Malik took him." Isis answered helping the guardian and Ankh to their feet. Shadi noticed that she held on to Ankhs hand longer than his. _Looks like Ankh and Isis have gotten a little closer in my absence._

Suddenly there was a flash of purple and Dark Magician landed next to Shadi looking very beat up. Everyone knew Yami Malik was going to appear next.

[1] Just what noise does a Penguin make?

Please review. I might get the next chapter out sooner that way. ^_^.


	13. Seth and Scale to the rescue

Indigo Tantarian Here;s the next chapter I done it as fast as I could. And sadly it's the last one. But it's a happy ending. ^_^ I also tried to be funny, don't know if it worked though.

woodelf193 Well I did continued but this is the end. -_- Thank you for your review.

Heh I had fun with this chapter. Yami does NOT like being pushed onto the side lines. ^_^ And this is the last chapter. Sorry. 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ankh and Scale belong to Indigo Tantarian, so go and read her stories to find more about them.

/Blah/ = Scale_  
_\Blah\ = Ankh_  
_//Blah//= Shadi_  
_(Blah) = Yugi_  
_((Blah)) = Yami_  
_[Blah] = Ryou_  
_[[Blah]] = Bakura_  
_{Blah} = Malik_  
_**::**Blah**::** =Seth_  
_**;**Blah**;** = Joey_  
_**:**Blah**:** = Seto

STOLEN SOULS

Grey mist started to appear from seemingly nowhere. Yami pushed Yugi behind himself and the Dark Magician. Bakura stepped before both Malik and Ryou. Ankh Stepped closer to Shadi and Isis but he wouldn't hide, he was afraid but he wasn't a coward. Kaiba hid Mokuba behind him. Seth tried to push Kiaba and Joey behind him, Seto just glared at him and Joey shook his head.

"I an't hiding from him like a frightened dog." He said holding his sisters body close.

Finally Yami Malik stepped out of the mist. Completing his entrance, almost. The mist caught fire and for a few moments everyone hand there arms over their faces, ether shielding their eyes from the heat or covering their mouths form the smoke. They couldn't see but they could hear Yami Malik's insane laughter. 

"I play Driving Snow!"[1] Yami shouted and snow started falling extinguishing the flames.

"Good opening move Yami." Yami Malik smirked now the smoke was clearing and everyone could see again.

"The Scales!" Ankh shouted when he saw them in Yami Malik's hands.

"What these? You want them?"

Yami growled he's show this manic. " Malik I-"

"I challenge you to a Yami no game." Seth interrupted.

Shadi shook his head. They were his scales not Seth's or Yami's. Yet without the Scale and his odd luck how was he meant to win a Yami no game?

\I...I think it's going to be okay.\ Ankh said. \Just as long as Seth doesn't challenge him to a game of chance.\

Shadi hoped that Ankh was right.

"Oh really. Seth is coming to the rescue of his host's little sister?"

"You mean My sister's soul is in that item with the JERK that lives in there?" Joey complained.

"What kind of Yami no game do you wish to play?" Yami Malik asked as if Joey hadn't spoken.

"A Riddle." Seth said. "If you can't solve it in three guesses then you have to realise the souls stuck in the Scales."

"Ooooo interesting, lets hear it then."

"It can be seen. It can teach. It can repeat. But it can't be changed. What is it." Seth asked.

"Mmmmm....A educational video?"

"Can't see wind." Seth answered

"Love? I didn't think the Yami of Seto Kaiba could be so touching."

Seth shook his head. "Try again. One Guess left."

Yami Malik started pacing. One guess left and he didn't have a clue. Seth smirked.

****

;What are you going to do if he guesses it?**;** Joey asked._  
_**::**This guy is insane, all his logic is twisted.**::**Seth answered. **::**His logic won't be able to give him the answer.**::**

;Which is?**;** Joey asked._  
_**::**That would be telling.**:: **Seth said.

****

:I'll tell you later.**:** Seto said. **:**If your good.**:**

Joey blushed.

"Gah I don't know!" Malik shouted and threw the scales at Seth.

There was a flash and Serenity opened his eyes and Scales appeared. At first he looks surprised and then he looked as if he was angry at something.

"Fine there just like I said you mean me and I let them out, but that doesn't get all of you out of the grave yard. " Yami Malik said.

"We're in the shadow Realm you dunce." Bakura muttered.

"Yeah, but when you lose my next challenge then you'll be in the Graveyard." Yami Malik smirked. "It's a new game called Judgment."

Scale gulped. Yami Malik's grin grew wider.

"You have to pass four judgments. You can't judge one person more than once, and you can't judge Ryou, I know you judged him at Duellist Kingdom. If just one person fails then everyone loses." Yami Malik laughed.

"Fine I agree just stop you damn laughing." Scale snapped. _Great, I have to find four losers besides the Tomb Robbers pet that can pass the Judgement of the Scales...Well Shadi's neutral so he should pass, Ankh it bound to pass. Pharaoh-runt Should pass to but who else...Oh forget it I worry about it later..._

Scale looked at Shadi and Ankh they both nodded though Ankh looked scared.

/What are you looking so scared for? Your to annoying not to pass./ Scale muttered. /Idiot./

"Okay Camel dung your first up."

"Very well." Shadi answered as he spoke a grey mist came out of his mouth and rested on one side of the Scales as matt's Feather [2] rested on the other.

Nether moved up or down. They stayed completely level.

"That's your first choice? look at him he barely passed!" Yami Malik asked. "This is in the bag."

"Heh, Don't bet what little you have of a brain on that." Scale smirked.

"Your turn snake lover."

Ankh gulped and blew on the scales.

"Not like that pea brain, just speak."

"Sorry. I'm just worried." This time a green mist settled on the scales. Matt's feather seemed to rise a tiny bit.

"Spinach breath." Scale complained. "Is there anything about you that doesn't have something to do with the colour green?"

Ankh blushed.

"Who next? Now that you judged those you knew would pass?" Yami Malik asked.

Scale walked up to Yugi. The Pharaoh blocked his way.

"I'm not going to get you judge my Hikari." He growled.

__

Oh I am going to enjoy this!

"Would you rather I judge you Pharaoh? Do you think you could pass?"

Yami growled and glared at Scales before stepping out of his way.

/Shrimp/ Scale smothered a snicker.

"I'm not sure if I'll pass." Yugi said then clapped his hands over his mouth when he saw the pale purple mist but it was too late, Yugi had been judged. The Feather didn't move up, but, thankfully, it didn't move down ether.

/Neutral? I guess the Pharaoh's pet isn't as innocent as he and the Pharaoh would like us to believe./

"Who are you going to Judge now sprit of the scales?"

Scales looked over the faces of those around him. _That is a very good question._

Out of desperation he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the first person he saw was Serenity.

"Oh no you don't buddy! You are NOT judging my sister!" Joey shouted.

Scale glared at Joey and Seth pulled Joey away.

"Joey I don't like Senui here ether but if he thinks Serenity could pass then..."

Scales glared at Seth too. Serenity stepped before Scales.

"It's okay I understand." She said.

A soft warm tan [3] mist formed on one side of the Scales and like with Ankh, rose.

"WHAT!" Yami Malik shouted. "NO!"

Yami Malik screamed in pain as he was pulled back to the graveyard.

Tea was pacing the living room in Yugi's shop. Tristan had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs he head had falling back and his snores were anything but quiet.

"Where are they? They've been gone for hours. For all we know that could be days in the shadow realm!" Tea said to the empty room.

*Bang!*

"OOF!"

Tea spun around to see that Joey had rolled off the couch.

"Joey! You awake!"

"Yeah...I noticed." Joey complained rubbing his head.

Suddenly Ankh and Isis appeared in the air above the couch before falling on to it. Ankh on top. It took a moment for Ankh to realise where he had landed and when he did be blushed a fluorescent red and practically flew off the bed muttering apologies.

Isis had blushed too but was now was fighting the need to laugh. There was the noise of two body's being knocked off the bed upstairs.

"Who what's to bet that Bakura just tattled Malik and Ryou off the bed?"

"Seth!" Joey called to the spirit who had appeared on the stairs. Serenity ran down the stairs after Seth.

"Joey!"

There was another bang upstairs. Serenity turned and walked up. She laughed softly. She had found Scale he had appeared like Ankh and Isis had bit he hand landed on the floor.

"Keep laughing." Scale threatened. "Go on."

Joey had followed his sister he had been laughing at Scale too but he stopped when he heard Yami though the door behind him.

"Yugi! What are you....." Yami was muffed by something that Joey could guess at but really didn't want to.

Shadi was standing in the other door way watching what was going on.

"I think I had better lay back down, I just now this is going to lead to a headache.

__

One week later

Shadi sighed as he knocked the door to Isis's home. They had gone back to Egypt but Scale and Ankh had been unnaturally quiet. Shadi had decided that a trip back to Domino could to the spirit's some good.

Scale had gone off on his own the second they had arrived. Shadi had asked Ankh if he knew where the bad tempered spirit had gone. Ankh answer had been something about Blackmailing Joey and Kaiba for Serenity's address.

Isis opened the door.

"Shadi? Ankh?" Isis looked surprised but she looked back in to the house.

"Something wrong?" Ankh asked.

"Well I have a guest over. She's a little upset, she just found out that the boy she was going to ask out is gay." Isis said. "Come in maybe the four of us could do something to make her forget."

Shadi and Ankh followed Isis in. In her living room was a lovely blond woman.

"Mai, these are my friends Shadi and Ankh." Isis said.

"Oh." Mia sniffed but she smiled. "So this is Ankh?"

Isis blushed and nodded.

"And Shadi was it?" Mia asked holding her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Almost with out thinking Shadi shook the young lady's hand.

"Like wise."

Ankh elbowed Isis as she smothered a laugh.

****

THE END!

[1] Real card, it destroys one trap (and Magic?) card on the field.

[2] Is that right?

[3] I was going to use pink but I thought was too Barbie-like.

Oh and the answer to the riddle was time.

I liked writing this but am I the only one who things the story sort of deflated in the middle? Tell me what you think in a review please?


End file.
